phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff
}} '' |image= Questforcoolstufflogo.jpg |caption= The game's logo. |developer=Behaviour Interactive |publisher=Majesco Entertainment |platform=Nintendo 3DS Nintendo DS Nintendo Wii Nintendo Wii U Xbox 360 |release=August 12, 2013 |genre=Platformer |rating=E |video= }} is a video game based on Phineas and Ferb, released for multiple platforms August 12, 2013. The game follows Phineas and Ferb as they collect artifacts for their Museum of Cool, while Perry attempts to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from taking over the Tri-State Area.Phineas & Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff Plot Songs *''Today is Gonna Be a Great Day'' *''Perry the Platypus'' *''Hey Ferb'' *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Ducky Momo Theme Song'' Gallery Playable Characters and Abilities The player can control Phineas, Ferb, and Perry in this game's two modes. In "Exploration Mode", the player controls Phineas and Ferb as they explore different areas, from their backyard to the moon, for cool artifacts. In "Action Mode", the player controls Perry as he infiltrates Doofenshmirtz's lab in order to stop the doctor from activating his latest schemes. As Phineas and Ferb, the player can build and upgrade an A.T.T. (All-Terrain Transformatron Vehicle). Trivia *Second time the boys have built an all-terrain vehicle. ("The Secret of Success") Product Information From the official press release:The Phineas And Ferb: Quest For Cool Stuff Trailer Is Here! FEAST YOUR EYES ON THE BOYS’ NEWEST INVENTION AS MAJESCO ENTERTAINMENT RELEASES THE OFFICIAL GAME TRAILER FOR ‘PHINEAS AND FERB: QUEST FOR COOL STUFF’ Edison, NJ – June 11, 2013 – Today,Majesco Entertainment Company (NASDAQ: COOL), an innovative provider of games for the mass market, along with Disney Interactive, debuted the premiere trailer for Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff. Watch Major Monogram showcase the latest in automotive technology as he features the boys’ newest ride, the A.T.T. (All-Terrain Transformatron). The upgradeable, ultra-cool amphibious A.T.T. is equipped with wall-scaling pincers, indestructible drills, and customizable colors. It’s a fun, out-of-this-world treasure-hunting adventure as the inventive stepbrothers enjoy their last week of summer. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus, aka crime-fighting Agent P, isn’t fooled by competitors like Dr. Doofenshmirtz who plans on unleashing his evil horde of robot–inators to get rid of cool stuff in the Tri-State Area. Based on the top-rated Emmy Award-winning hit series, Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff is expected to release on the Xbox 360® video game and entertainment system from Microsoft, Wii Uvideo game system, Wii™, Nintendo DS™ and Nintendo 3DS™ this August. For more information on Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff, please visit www.QuestforCoolStuff.com.New 'Phineas & Ferb' videogame-EXCLUSIVE debut trailer! Reception received positive reviews. Kidzworld gave it "4/5 stars" being a solid game. The game is fairly easy for the most part, making it perfect for younger Phineas and Ferb fans. There is not too much difference between the Wii and Wii U aside from being able to use the Wii U's gamepad for the game's menu and seeing extra information while playing through the levels. In the end, Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff is a decent game with which to spend the last weeks of summer.Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff: Wii U Game Review Susan's Disney Family stated the game and the challenges are good; "If you like P & F don’t hesitate to pick this game up; it was based on the movie that came out last month and is a pretty good depiction of the movie it has some slight tweaks but is pretty much spot on and is available on all gaming consoles. So if you are looking for a fun kids game this is it, and with P&F being so hot right now, this is a game the kids will be sure to love".Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff Game for the Wii Review NY Daily News gave it "3/5 stars" that the game was good for youngsters who are familiar with the hit Disney cartoon that captures feel of the series, polished visuals, solid story but lacks limited innovation.Video Game Review: Phineas and Ferb: The Quest for Cool Stuff FutureShop gave it a "3/5" that the game in which the handling is easy and friendly, perfect for a young audience. In addition to finding a little too easy, it is surprising that the game is available in English, especially as it necessarily address the same audience as that of the animated series.Critical - Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff Nintendolife gave it a" 5/10 stars" that is a great way to introduce young gamers to the decidedly difficult Metroidvania sub-genre of platformers, but anyone looking for a challenging or fulfilling experience will be sorely disappointed.Review: Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff (Wii U) Game Plan states is a dead-simple platformer that requires the usual wall jumping and coin collecting (in this case, sprocket collecting). The fun is in the game’s playful sense of humor and kid-friendly storyline.Game Picks: ‘Payday 2’ and ‘Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff’ Continuity Allusions References External links * * * * Category:Real World games Category:P Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Perry the Platypus